Miku Ceres part 2
by babycakes89
Summary: It has been 16 years since Aya defeated Makagi and Ceres went to sleep. Now it is Miku's sixteenth birthday, and now what happened 16 years ago is happening all over again. Coming back with the most beloved characters, Chidori, Yuuhi and Aya! And Miku is
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters. I do own the newly created though and the plot.

It has been 16 years since Ceres went to sleep and Aya had her baby Miku.

The One: The legend of Miku

(Ceres Celestial Legend part 2)

Chapter 1

Distant Feelings

Miku stared down at a picture of her uncle Aki. He looked a lot like her mother, blonde hair, blue eyes. They looked so happy together, brother and sister. The past few weeks have been a blur, images keep appearing in her head. Like messages hidden in stone.

She would see symbols, and people dieing. Her whole life, she has been haunted by dreams. Reminisce from the past. At times she would see her uncle and then a man wearing ancient robes. Sometimes she would see a woman with long flowing blue hair.

"Miku…Miku…Miku!" Kohana screamed, "Are you listening to me?" She asked in an annoyed expression. Miku shook her head and smiled, "Why would I listen to you Kohana?"

Kohana smiled a characteristically Kohana grin. "Were going to be late for class so hurry up!" Kohana was smiling a grin that seemed to reach her ears.

"Why are you so happy?" Miku asked.

"Your brother asked me out!" She giggled. Miku stopped and stared at her best friend. Did Aki really ask her out? "Oh, don't look so surprised!"

"You know he's a year younger then you! Why would you go out with him, he's only a freshman!"

"Well he's one of the hottest guys in school along with his twin brother and I'm going out with him. Please don't be mad. It's just you know I have had the biggest crush on him!" She added quickly. I couldn't help but smile a little. She had two twin brothers, Aki and Tooya. Aki named after her uncle and Tooya named after her father that died years ago.

They both had red hair and deep green eyes that reflected leaves off an oak in the summer. It wasn't easy growing up with them either. Tomorrow was Miku's 16 birthday.

"So what are you doing for your birthday, how about Karaoke?" Miku smiled, Kohana was addicted to karaoke.

"I…aghhh…." Suddenly her side broke out in a pain, a sharp piercing pain. Her vision blurred…

Miku awoke to hear something ticking. She was lying in a hospital bed. Suddenly images flashed before her eyes in a wild torrent. Pictures of symbols, her father, her mother Aya, her uncle Aki, and a woman with long blue hair.

"_Miku? Are you Ceres' daughter?" _

"_No, who are you?"_

"_Are you Aya's daughter?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Chidori…"_

So how do you guys like it so far? Review please thanx! This is my first ever fan fiction so review thanx!

Babycakes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Chidori?"_

I forced open my eyes, they seemed swollen shut. Light came bursting through, stinging my eyes. It took some time for my eyes to adjust, blurry images came looming out in front of me. Then slowly Kohana, Aki, Tooya and my mother's face appeared clearly.

"Mom, brothers, Kohana? What happened?" I queried trying to stretch out my stiff neck. A piercing pain ran through my back.

"Don't move so much, you'll hurt yourself more!" Spat Aki. I looked over their shocked faces, but my mother was pale and distant.

"You had us worried, what happened!" queried Tooya. I glanced down at Aki and Kohana's clasped hands and smiled. "What are you smiling at? And who is Chidori?"

"I think I can answer that," I looked towards the edge of the room, my uncle Yuuhi was standing half in shadow. Everyone looked towards him. Ever since my father died, Yuuhi had watched over us with grim determination. Today his face was deep in shadow, it looked like he suffered from long nights of restlessness.

My mother stared at him for some time, unmoving. Her eyes were wet, and tears were spilling over her lashes. The past couple of months my mother was becoming sick and weak. Every time we would bring her to the doctors, they would say the same thing, stress.

"You know Shota, his sister is Chidori. She died about 16 years ago…"

"_I love him." A girl's voice rang through my ears._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I love him…he has my heart. Once long ago, I gave up my life to save him. I gave my heart and my power to him, just like I lent my power to your mother. We all gave her our power, she was the one hope we had left. She had to live, she went through so much. We all did and she did it. She taught us so many things. She taught Ceres that there is good in the world, and that it sometimes hurt to love."_

_Suddenly a young girl appeared before me. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Shota. _

"_Are you Shota's sister?"_

_The girl nodded and smiled a cheerful grin. Her whole face brightened, but then shadowed by sorrow._

"_We thought it would end if Mikagi and Ceres went to sleep, but it didn't. I shouldn't be here. If it ended then, then why are we here. Why!" The girl started to weep._

"_What do you mean by end, and what do you mean by you shouldn't be here. Where is here?"_

"_I'm in you…let me take over…let me…live…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Meanwhile in Okinawa…_

"Maya!" My twin sister Yuhi screamed.

"What Chiyo?" I queried continuing to study for cram school.

"Father wants us to come down to the laboratory, I'm guessing he wants us to see another one of his inventions. Oh, did I tell you! That new exchange student John, you know the one from America…he asked me out! I'm so excited. Were going to the movies."

"I don't know how I ended up with you for a twin sister, you don't act like me and we look nothing alike." I announced while walking towards my door. Today is Chiyo and my 16 birthday. Lately we have been having strange dreams about ourselves. I see a boy and a stage. I see us singing…I see him dieing…

Chiyo see's a family she never had…rage…hurt…sorrow…death…suicide. Her dreams are worse then mine, I know how these dreams torment and twist inside of her. Yet, she keeps up her friendly act.

"Father you called!" I screamed from upstairs.

"Please come down here!"

We made our way into the lab. My father was sitting down at his desk huddled over something.

"Girls come sit next to me. That's good, remember when you were younger I told you that story about a girl name Aya and her other half Ceres?"

"Yes father the celestial maidens."

"Well I'm sending you two on a trip, Saitama."

"Saitama?" We announced in unison. "Father what's in Saitama?"

"Your new home for the time being. I need you two to stay were I know you will be accepted. If they find out who you are, we are all doomed. When you two find Aya tell her exactly, 'My father Alexander O Howell sent us' then give her this letter. Do not read it!"

His hands were shaking as he gave us the white envelope…what was going on?


End file.
